


Something about Guns

by orphan_account



Category: Mozart - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *cp:扎主教*预警:教父au，强迫，反向捆绑





	Something about Guns

Something about Guns

*cp:扎主教  
*预警:教父au，强迫，反向捆绑

他用那把上了膛的格克洛抵住他的喉咙。  
他一字一句地说，我想干您。

—————————

科洛雷多咬紧自己的嘴唇。  
太疼了。莫扎特几乎是不加扩张就直接进入了他，此刻他的黑色上装依然整齐，衬衫和酒红色的领结都一丝不苟，双腿却是极不协调的赤裸，被匆忙褪下的裤子挂在膝弯，欲坠未坠。  
血殷红似花朵。年轻的男人像一柄利刃一样刺入他的身体，狠狠地贯穿他、碾压他。这样的性事对科洛雷多来说毫无快感，对莫扎特来说也美妙不到哪儿去——但他还是兴奋得像头得到了食物的饿狼。  
对科洛雷多的幻想由来已久。莫扎特没想到自己能如此顺利地得到他。他享受着把科洛雷多压向墙面时对方微弱的挣扎，享受着揉捏他的臀瓣和乳尖时他慌乱的惊喘。他一边卖力地在他的教父体内挺动，一边低头吻他的金发和通红的耳垂，炽热的吐息里沾满情欲的味道。他为了这个男人用六年的时间从小混混成为二把手，笼络了大批成员也散尽了积攒起的财富——而今夜，这一切终于让他轻而易举地进入了希罗尼穆斯·科洛雷多防守严密的豪宅。  
从肘内的皮质枪套里掏出手枪的时候莫扎特就已经硬得发疼了。但他还是平稳地，将枪口指向科洛雷多的脑袋。他牢记着教父给他的忠告——确保自己的枪膛里永远有子弹。  
科洛雷多显然知道这一点。他顺从地让自己的教子抽去了腰间的枪械，去除了包括小刀和钥匙在内的危险物件。莫扎特只给他留下了柔软无害的衣物和那个挂在颈上的金色十字架。科洛雷多被面朝墙壁紧紧地压制，而莫扎特娴熟地解开了他的裤扣，把手探入他的双腿间恣意揉捻着，把教父的身体压成一个曼妙的弧度——他清楚，理智如科洛雷多者，不会冒着生命危险反抗。  
莫扎特褪下那条白色的内裤，让饱满的臀部暴露在暖黄色的灯光下。他的手指向那条阴影中的缝隙伸去，试探着用指腹摩挲干涩的穴口。这就是科洛雷多的入口——如此紧窄，刻板，不允许任何异物的进入……但它马上就要为他敞开了。征服的欲望在年轻的掌权者心中燃烧，他急不可耐地挤入手指，可是，不行。这里未经他人的开拓，根本承纳不了他。  
莫扎特环视了一下科洛雷多的房间，只有小桌上的一罐洋槐花蜜看上去有用。透亮的浅黄色液体被糊在科洛雷多的后穴，莫扎特用两指撑开外沿，让那些甜腻的稠液浸润内里。现在他的手指可以顺畅地出入了。于是他把阴茎挤了进去。  
科洛雷多差点跪倒在地。那一瞬间撕裂般地剧痛让他眼前发黑。不等他稍缓莫扎特就动作起来，一阵一阵尖锐的疼痛让他呜咽出声。他能感觉到自己后面很湿——不仅仅是那些蜂蜜而已。他在流血。  
莫扎特没去看那些如蛇鲜红的信子般蜿蜒而下的血丝。他闭着眼，沉醉于科洛雷多带给他的奇妙体验。他被教父滚烫的身体夹紧，和他呼吸同调，心跳同频。他把头靠在科洛雷多颈间气喘吁吁，就快到了，他就快彻底占有他了……  
然后一阵突兀的痛楚由左手直通大脑。莫扎特从云朵的边缘被狠狠拉回，他惊惶地睁眼——  
是那个十字架。  
十字架中隐藏的刀刃短薄却锋锐，轻而易举地穿过了莫扎特的手背，把他的左手钉在墙壁上。深色的血液从贯穿的伤口中渗出，沿着墙面的凹痕缓慢如阴影般向下扩散。  
莫扎特盯着那个血液流下的动态愣了一会儿。毫无疑问，他失败了。  
他早该想到，他的教父，党派里真正的掌权者，不是那么好对付的。他有比莫扎特更多的耐心——不只是六年的蛰伏而已。

现在拿着格克洛的人变成科洛雷多了。  
他从容地拿莫扎特的外套擦干自己，表情平静得仿佛刚才的强暴根本不曾发生。科洛雷多穿上裤子，整理好仪容，叫来几个忠诚的老仆从。他们会把莫扎特带去地下室里的牢房。看着教父亲手拔去十字架的时候莫扎特的嘴角抽动了一下。他们对视片刻，莫扎特的眼里写满了苦涩和不甘。

 

数周后。  
科洛雷多去了地下室。  
幽暗的走廊安静得有些诡异，只有排风扇一下一下转动着，和螺栓铰扭出金属的杂音。他在莫扎特的牢门前停下，摆手示意阿尔科在外面等待。按照他以往的处事方式，他绝不会再见活着的背叛者。可是他的教子如此狂热地爱慕着他——科洛雷多要么杀死他，要么爱他。如果他只是就此放他离开，凭莫扎特的能力，只会带来更大的麻烦。  
科洛雷多不喜欢麻烦。  
那么，如何驯服一头野狼呢？

沉重的铸铁牢门被推开又合上，锁链震响了一下，又重新归于平静。科洛雷多一眼就看到了蜷缩在墙角的莫扎特一身白衣大概没有换洗，已经有些发灰；袖口上还留着斑斑的血迹，因干涸而呈现深褐。  
"莫扎特。"他轻轻呼唤他。对方没有理他。  
"沃尔夫冈。"他走近他，蹲下来触碰他浅金色的头发。  
"…您为什么还要来见我？"莫扎特依旧把头埋在手掌中，声音闷闷地透不出指缝，"您本可以用那个十字架杀了我，而不是扎穿我的手……我真没想到我亲吻了无数次的十架会如此危险。"  
"我也不曾想到我的教子会如此冲动。"科洛雷多语调平和，"你知道你做了什么吗，孩子？人若与男人苟合，像与女人一样，他们二人行了可憎的事，总要把他们治死…"  
"…罪要归到他们二人头上。旧约。利未记。我知道。这一切我都知道。"莫扎特猛地抬起头，"可是，我爱您啊。"  
科洛雷多轻轻叹息。他凑过去吻了莫扎特的额头，一如莫扎特成为他的教子的那一天，他如此温柔地亲吻少年的眉心。  
"我以为只有这种方法才能得到您……"莫扎特的眼泪划过颧骨，"现在您再也不可能属于我了。"  
"你想要我？"  
"是的…我当然想要您。当我还在街边抽烟的时候我第一次见到了您——然后您接受了我。我从那时起就一直渴望着您…可是我失算了。"  
"你的确太过年轻，沃尔夫冈。"科洛雷多将手伸向莫扎特的胯下，"你应该好好听从我的教导。"  
莫扎特绷紧了身体。科洛雷多隔着一层薄薄的布料爱抚他，感受着渐渐充盈的滚烫。莫扎特面颊绯红，气息紊乱，克制不住地想往自己的教父手掌中送胯。而科洛雷多不为所动。他只是温温吞吞地继续着手上的动作。  
"你知错了吗，孩子？"  
"我知错了！求您…求您解开它。"莫扎特的眼眶里开始积蓄泪水，"我爱您…"  
科洛雷多于是解开莫扎特的裤链，让小莫扎特舒展在他的掌心中。莫扎特难耐地挣扎了一下，连带着手腕和脚踝上的铁链哗哗作响。  
"我希望你看清楚，要怎样做好这件事。"科洛雷多从上衣的口袋里掏出一个小小的银罐子，里面乘着白色的膏体。他掀开圆形的玻璃盖，挖出一块抹在莫扎特的手指上。  
"您要我怎么做？"  
"——嘘。"科洛雷多脱掉自己的西装长裤和棉质内裤，叠好放在一边，然后分开腿坐在莫扎特身上，"现在慢慢地伸进来。只用一根手指。"  
莫扎特照做了——不太容易，因为他的手腕间吊着一串沉重的铁链。他哆哆嗦嗦地找准位置插入食指。里面很热。他移动着手指将膏体在内壁抹匀，它们很快就被体温融化成了液态。几次重复之后科洛雷多的后穴开始往外溢液，一盒润滑剂也被用去大半。  
"很好。现在加些什么。"科洛雷多尽量稳住呼吸，"别太贪心。你得慢慢来。"  
莫扎特又挤入了一根手指，现在他能在科洛雷多体内顺畅行进了。他逐渐领会到了方法——沃尔夫冈·莫扎特毕竟是个聪明的男孩。  
手指增加到三根的时候科洛雷多的腰已经开始发软了，他强撑着理智指挥着莫扎特。从尾椎下方传来的绵绵快感让他眼前似起了雾般模糊。从莫扎特的视角可以看到他发红的穴口怎么汩汩流出透明的液体，打湿莫扎特的手指甚至手掌。他威严的教父正和他一同陷入欲望的泥淖。  
"好了，沃尔夫冈…"科洛雷多尾音发颤，他用一只手扶住莫扎特的阴茎，"现在别动了。把一切都交给你的父。"  
他缓缓地坐了下去。被完全扩张的穴口触及头部，似一个湿润的亲吻。莫扎特在战栗，科洛雷多也是——这种感受与上次的强暴全然不同，他们似乎真的建立了某种双向的连接。科洛雷多坐到底的时候双方都发出了一声拔高的气音。  
"很难受…我能动动吗？"莫扎特亲吻科洛雷多的眼睫，"我忍不住了…"  
"不行。孩子，不行。"科洛雷多伸手挡住了莫扎特，宽厚的手掌隔在莫扎特的唇和他自己的唇间，"也别吻我的嘴唇。"  
于是莫扎特只吻了科洛雷多的手指。此刻他完全没有那个夜晚的狠厉，仿佛又变回了六年前那个未经世事、只能靠小偷小摸度日的男孩子。他感受着科洛雷多的紧实炙热，煎熬地等待着教父的命令。  
科洛雷多开始倾动身体。他的动作很慢，勾起的快感却像海啸一样摧垮一切。莫扎特的性器如此饱满地撑开他填满他，敏感点被蹭过的刺激让他嗯啊一下叫了出来。他似乎永远得不到满足——除非莫扎特一直待在他的体内，给予他超越一切规则和权力的疯狂体验。  
这是背德的交合，也带来背德的快感。他紧挨着莫扎特，而对方适时地吮吻他的脖颈，留下暧昧的红痕。  
"沃尔夫冈…"科洛雷多的手指抚过年轻人的眉骨和鼻梁，最后点在他的唇间。莫扎特将他的指尖含入，轻咬着那些敏感的指节。他喜欢他教父的一切，喜欢他汗湿的金色卷发，摆动的腰肢，断续的呻吟。他卖力地舔舐科洛雷多修长的手指，甚至将它们吞入口腔里过深的地方。科洛雷多仍然维持着骑乘的姿势，却把越来越多的重量交付在莫扎特的肩头。他快到了，前后的液体已经把莫扎特的衣服蹭湿了一大块，他们像奇怪的连生植物一样在锁链间交缠在一起。  
"答应我。"科洛雷多在浪潮之中看着莫扎特的眼睛，视线穿透灵魂，"永远听从你的教父。"  
"我向上帝起誓…"莫扎特在默许之下开始将自己送入深处，"我永远爱您…"  
莫扎特最后射在了科洛雷多的身体里。他和科洛雷多几乎是同时达到的——在科洛雷多肌肉抽紧的那一瞬他将所有的爱欲释放在了教父的体内。在科洛雷多高潮后脱力的时刻他支撑着他，像支撑着全部的信仰。  
莫扎特似乎有些明白了自己为什么会做出那些疯狂的事——  
他爱这个男人。  
如此不顾一切地爱着他的父。

 

 

END


End file.
